<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two sides of the same coin by ChibiNobu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115878">Two sides of the same coin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiNobu/pseuds/ChibiNobu'>ChibiNobu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Original Work, Theogony - Hesiod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Because it's Zeus, But it's platonic - Freeform, Evil Plans, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, No Smut, Opposites Attract, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic relationships are underrated - Freeform, Secret Plans, Strangers to Friends, Zeus Being an Asshole (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiNobu/pseuds/ChibiNobu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moros Night is the heir of his family, one of the oldest and most powerful houses in Oecumene. He is a rational young man, by ruthlessly killing any and all criminals, he preserves the peace of the kingdom. But because of his methods and general demeanor, in the public eye, he is doom and despair personified. Despite his reputation however, Moros still deeply loves the people of Oecumene and only wishes for their well being.</p><p> However, all plans where put on hold when he found out that their tyrant king, Zeus, backed up by the nobles of the capital city Olympus, plans to and sacrifice the people of Oecumene in order to ascend to godhood.<br/>Now, he will have to put aside their differences and team up with the happy-go-lucky countess Elpis Forethinker in order to stop this scheme and bring peace to the kingdom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moros &amp; Elpis (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is literally what became of a "haha wouldn't it be funny if-unless" meme. One moment, I was just drawing them for fun(and character design practice) and now this is a thing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A large castle, decorated with glimmering black obsidian rose from the horizon as the gold colored carriage crossed the border to one of the three Great cities of Oecumene: Tartarus. The countess exited her carriage with the help of her maid, who, along with her guards, shared a look of worry on their faces as they looked at the looming building.</p><p>"Milady, are you sure about this? What if he hurts you?" The maid said</p><p>"That is right, lady Elpis! That man who summoned you is one of the most dreadful people to have ever lived!" The guard added</p><p>Elpis smiled softly, touched by her servants' worry. She held the maid's hands in her and looked at everyone reassuringly. "It will be alright, Duke Moros may be intimidating, but he had only ever harmed criminals, as I am not one, I'm sure I'll be fine."</p><p>As her, the maid and the guard entered the castle, they were greeted by the castle Servants, who led them to the front of an ornate door.<br/>"The duke wish to meet the countess privately, the rest will wait outside." He said.</p><p>Elpis nodded and entered by herself. Behind the closed doors was an elegant indoors garden. It was vibrant, but also had an ominous aura around them. The path led the countess to a man, sitting and sipping tea.<br/>"Lady Elpis. Thank you for answering my summons on such short notice. Please, sit down, I hope the tea is of your tastes." The man said, his hair was as red as the Love-lies-bleeding flowers hanging prevalently in the garden, pulled back in an elegant braid. His deep violet-blue eyes peered into her soul, his gaze alone seem to be able to drop vast amounts of pressure on her.</p><p>"Please, do calm down, I can see you shaking from here. Do not be frightened, I have no intentions whatsoever to harm you or your loved ones, quite the opposite in fact." Moros calmly said. "Do you know of Ambrosia?"</p><p>The countess nodded, her pale blue eyes filled with worry once again as she recognized that name. "It is a mythical flower, it's nectar told in legends to have the ability to grant someone divinity in exchange for a thousand souls sacrificed."</p><p>"Yes, and can you guess why I brought it up?"</p><p>"Did...did the legend turn out to be true? Did someone find it?!" Her grip on the cup tighten as Moros replied with a nod.</p><p>"Exactly. And that person happens to be the king himself."</p><p>"T-then it should be alright, right? He's a responsible enough man, I'm sure he'd-"</p><p>"And that is where you are wrong, countess. Though I cannot blame you. Zeus is exceptionally good at covering up his tracks. I myself was surprised to find out about it. On the outside, you'd think that he was a reasonable man who ruled with his head, but as it turns out, he is a disgusting man who let's his lust run wild behind closed doors. And if his consorts cannot satisfy him, he'd disguise himself as needed to have intercourse with whomever he pleases, married or not." The duke clenched his fists, anger and contempt leaking from every word he spoke of the king.</p><p>"I- that is a very serious claim you have made about the king, lord Moros. I know he can be cruel, my father's punishment was proof of that. But, this is...well this will need proof. I can't see why you'd lie, but I'm sure you'll understand that I can't just easily believe an accusation like that!" The king was intimidating and can be cruel to his enemies, yes, but this was downright treasonous!</p><p>"I do have the proof you ask for, actually. Take a look at these." He put a large blue book on the table. It looked unassuming enough, but when Elpis reached to open it, she could feel something heat up, the countess quickly pulled her hand away, only to see that where her hand touched the book, there were burn marks on her gloves. "Ah, the blood seal, I had forgotten to remove it. My apologies, I will order another pair to be made and delivered by tomorrow." As he said so, Moros pricked his finger with a small needle and put it on the book, a small sizzling noise could be heard before a glowing mark briefly appeared on the book then faded away.</p><p>Elpis opened the book, but inside weren't pages, instead, there was a large envelope.<br/>"These are...files on the investigation of lady Nemesis' assault? Why would a case that's already been solved be relevant now?" She confusedly said as she read each line.</p><p>"I know, but when I wasn't allowed to particular in the investigation, I secretly did my own detective work. All of that lead to what you'll see in the other pages."</p><p>As she read through the files of increasingly incriminating evidence against Zeus, Moros seemed to always know when she had questions, answering them before she could ask.</p><p>"And I'm assuming through your investigation into Zeus that you found out about Ambrosia?" She said, closing the book</p><p>"That is correct. I then dug deeper and found out most of the aristocrats of Oceanus and Olympus are also in on it. They intend to sacrifice as many of the citizens of Oecumene as needed to reach godhood." Moros gave her a list of names, each she recognized as the names of high ranking families. "I have yet to investigate the involvements of the houses in Tartarus, I am even worried my own relatives are in on it, but I wanted to recruit reliable allies first." He continued.</p><p>"And there lies my next question. Why me exactly? Even as countess I barely have any power, and I am not the wealthiest either." Elpis inquired as she took a sip of the tea.</p><p>"Your public image."</p><p>She looked at him confused, the duke sighed at that.<br/>"I am well aware that I'm not exactly a popular figure amongst the common people for my cruelty, nor am I well liked by the nobles for my immunity to any kind of bribery they threw at me. Even if I have the means and evidence right here, it'd be impossible to truly stop Zeus' plans when the oblivious masses have a more favourable opinion on the king than myself, that along with the support of the nobles will assure my failure. You, on the other hand, do not have any evidence to speak of, nor the authority needed to optain them. But you are practically a saint to your citizens, you are known far and wide for your kindness and generosity, particularly thanks to your elderly care homes. Because of this, I wouldn't doubt they'd take your side over Zeus' if you were to go against him. In fact, if Zeus was suspicious of you, he wouldn't be able to do much to you. Even he knows the power of the masses is nothing to laugh at, that's why he even bothered to hide his despicable activities anyways."</p><p>"Your reputation can't be THAT bad, right? That sounds downright ridiculous!"</p><p>"That was what I thought the first time my presence alone made kids cry. And you seem to be unaware how close you were to doing so the moment we made eye contact." Moros looked at her with tired eyes.</p><p>"I...okay, you have a point." Elpis sighed, she felt embarrassed. She had tried to hide it, yet his presence still loomed over her like a terrifying, incomprehensible apparition, even after he displayed no hostile intent. "There is one more question I'd like to ask before we make this alliance official though."</p><p>"By all means, go ahead."</p><p>The countess straightened herself, her expression serious as she looked at him. "You have always been one who was fiercely loyal to the king and his laws, so why did you decide to betray him?"</p><p>They stared at each other, then Moros poured himself another cup of tea, drinking it before finally answering.<br/>"Simply put, my loyalty never lied in the king, nor the law necessarily. It was always for my citizens that I pursue and eliminate anything and everything that posed a threat to their peace and order."</p><p>Elpis smiled softly, seeming satisfied. "I see. I'll look forward to working with you then!" She offered him her hand. The duke took it after a moment of hesitation and they shook hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two nobles further discuss their plans over some tea, some personal problems start to arise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this particular chapter over a  l o n g period of time, so apologies if it seems repetitive at times, or if the topic/mood seem to switch out of nowhere(or just be inconsistent in general)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Moros did after the countess left was breath a sigh of relief. She was the least likely to be in on the king's scheme, but he couldn't know for sure, meeting with her in person cleared out most of his worries, though he still had his doubts. It felt strange, a little funny even, that the first time the two of them, complete opposites, met face-to-face was to form an alliance in order to expose their king.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> They were going to discuss their plans further tomorrow so he should be preparing for that. But instead, Moros picked up the nearby watering can and watered the plants in the garden. Taking care of them was always something that put him at ease, and seeing them grow up healthily made him happy. His mother Nyx on her visits would always teased how he treated these plants like they were his children and honestly, with the way things are, and where things will be going, he wouldn't be surprised if this is the closest he's going to get.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was going to become head of the family once his mother retires, so having children is almost a necessity. However, he still had very capable nieces and nephews who even at a young age, had shown incredible potential. Thankfully, he wouldn't have to think too much about just yet, since Nyx is still very much healthy despite her age.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The duke returned to his room after the plants were watered. He decided it would be best if he took care of whatever paperwork's left before dinner, if he does his work efficiently enough he might even be able to look into Zeus' case some more.</p>
<hr/>
<p>An hour or so had passed before Moros heard a knock on the door.</p>
<p>"Lord Moros, dinner is ready. Would you like to have it in your room?" It was one of his Servant's voice. He stood up from his desk and opened the door.</p>
<p>"What kind of host would I be if I were to do that when a guest is here right now? I can go to the dinning room by myself. Will you go inform our guests for me?" </p>
<hr/>
<p>"Was the breakfast not to your tastes, Ms.Elpis?" Moros asked before taking a sip of tea, he had noticed how his guest seemed to be uneasy for the majority of the akwardly silent meal, the same as dinner last night.</p>
<p>"Ah, n-no, it's nothing like that. Everything is perfectly seasoned in fact! I can't find any fault in the cooking! It's just that...uhm..." Despite being a grown woman in her twenties, her current expression resembled that of a child guilty of breaking an expensive vase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is it because you find me intimidating then?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm really sorry! Even though I know you mean no harm, I still can help but feel the weight of your presence! It's no fault of yours of course! You have been nothing but a gracious host, yet I'm sitting here being scared for no reason!" The countess bowed her head apologetically. Moros only shook his head at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No no. I don't mind that at all. I'm very aware of my reputation as a rather cruel man. So much so that I half expected you to not answer my summons at all, let alone stay to continue our discussion. Though I am rather inexperienced with having guests over in general, so I am truly humbled that you've been generally enjoying your stay here despite my... intimidation factor."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I see, then if you'd like, I'd be happy to give you some tips to help with interacting with other people!" Elpis offered with a smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That would be appreciated indeed. You have my appreciation, Ms.Forethinker. But let's put that aside for now, I wanted to talk to you more about what I've been able to find out about the king's plans." He spoke in a lower voice while dismissing the servants away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They started with a refresher of what they've discussed the day before. Then the list of individual people suspected to be involved though this one had more detailed information, like their possible motives to join and such. Surprisingly enough though, among them, only two were his children, Ares and Eris. </p>
<p>"Crown princess Athena isn't on the list?" Elpis asked, clearly puzzled by the absence of Zeus'favorite child.</p>
<p>"I too was surprised. I suspect that Zeus took into consideration of her wisdom and concluded that she wouldn't go along with his plans. And speaking of which, I have found out about some... things, regarding to your father, the late count Prometheus." </p>
<p>Elpis tensed at the mention of her father's name. "W-what about him? Don't tell me he was in on it too..."</p>
<p>"No, not quite, but I have reasons to believe he knew about it and was even trying to stop it. Though there isn't currently anything more concrete than some strange coincidences and something he said to me..."</p>
<p>"What did he say then?"</p>
<p>"You were there too actually, but then again, I guess it isn't that surprising, you were only three at the time. He told that we should rely on each other more in the near future, his eyes when he said so...it had this deep, knowing look to them, like someone who'd accepted their doom yet still clinging onto hope. The next day was when he was demoted from marquis to count. That was actually part of why I chose to call you over." </p>
<p>"My bloodline possess a strong Clairvoyance, so I wouldn't be surprised if he had meant it as a warning for the worst case scenarios. I never truly believed I was told the whole story anyways."</p>
<p>"That is indeed believable, considering what he's known to be capable of. Though...I didn't expect your reaction to be this distressing." Moros commented as he refilled both their cups.</p>
<p>"It's not really distress that I'm feeling I think. It's more...complex, I'm confused, Lord Moros, I don't really know how to feel." The countess took a deep, shaky breath, closing her eyes. "He was very wise and kind. I think that his wisdom was why he switched sides in the Titanomachy war. I don't know much about him, but from what I do know, I don't believe that he committed all those crimes without a good reason. But he isn't exactly blameless either, his actions got everyone in our immediate family executed, I only survived because I was too young to have been influenced at the time and even then I'm still trapped under the royal family's watchful eyes. Part of the reasons why I even made my nursing homes was to, in a sense, make it up fory father's sins after all. What you told me about him just made it so much harder for me to figure out my feelings." Elpis gripped her dress trembling, she seemed to be avoiding eye contact as the countess' eyes looked everywhere aside from the person in front of her.</p>
<p>Her head was slowly filling up with memories of the stories they told her, how her father had become mad with power, or just mad in general. He was antagonized so much that it became hard to believe Prometheus even meant any harm. But at the same time, she knew well that even if the stories sounded downright fictitious at times, Prometheus still tried to kill the king, and her entire family paid for it. Because of that, he was far from innocent.</p>
<p>"I see. I apologize for my inconsideration then. I should've realized that you'd have a difficult time with this particular topic. Perhaps I should've waited until you had things figured out." Moros told her.</p>
<p>The countess shook her head in response and forced a smile.</p>
<p>"No, it's alright. You were just laying down what you knew. Actually, I probably should thank you, I've been avoiding confrontation with that ever since I became countess. I was going to have to face it eventually anyways." </p>
<p>The duke looked at her then sighed, his tone noticably softened. </p>
<p>"Family is very important, ms.Elpis. Wether by blood or in name, wether you love them or not, it's not something you can simply ignore, because your family will always be a part of who you are, even if you abandon or was abandoned by them." He cleared his throat. "However, I don't see anything bad about giving it more time and thought, so let us move onto the next subject for now. Does that sound good to you?"</p>
<p>"Yes, that'd be preferable. Thank you for your understanding, lord Moros." Elpis nodded, looking back up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if on cue, Moros brought to the table an old book and opened it to a marked page. The page looked like it had been analyzed hundreds of times over, with notes stuck, as well as directly written on all over it, one can barely make out what was originally written on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ambrosia requires a thousand souls to produce its nectar, yes. But there are certain requirements to be met too. Mainly, the souls must be provided in a relatively short time frame to avoid loosing the built-up energy. And our main focus, it can only receive souls that died of nature. This perplexed me quite a bit, so I dug deeper in order to what it meant by that and well... while there's the typical dying of age and all that, the list also included being killed by the gods, but since all of them returned to Chaos long ago, Zeus' only chance now would be to use a Divine construct, considering natural deaths would take too long to accumulate." He stated.</p>
<p>"That certainly narrows everything down."</p>
<p>"Are you trying to be sarcastic? Because you definitely don't come off that way."</p>
<p>"No no, I'm not! Really! Though I can understand why you'd think that." Elpis shook her head. "So you know how I was raised by the royal family to ensure loyalty (and how that evidently backfired)? Well, it turns out spending years trapped in there had it's upsides, because in the palace, there were an awful lot of exclusive documents only accessible to the royal family! I wasn't supposed to be allowed there though, but curiosity got the better of me and..." She smiled mischievously with a hint of embarrassment.</p>
<p>"And so you snuck in there?"</p>
<p>"Repeatedly, yes." Elpis replied, her embarrassment more noticeable. "A-anyways, I mostly spent my time there reading about divine constructs. They fascinated me as a child. And in my research, I found that most of the gods' weapons were made to not only kill their enemies physically, but spiritually as well, so that the gods wouldn't have to deal with their enemies' reincarnation. And then there's another problem, because of their divinity, only gods and demigods can touch them without worry of being incinerated upon contact. there's only a few artifacts that doesn't have these traits, and even fewer that are designed for mass-destruction on this scale." The countess explained.</p>
<p>Moros nodded. "I see, and can you find out which one it is exactly?"</p>
<p>"I can, but it'll take some time, maybe a week?"</p>
<p>"That is acceptable, so let's put that aside for now, as there's more to discuss. Like the cover story for this meeting, I have already thought of something, maybe we could say I summoned you here because I asked for your help in assuring my parents get a comfortable life after retirement? It's only a few years from now after all, and I do genuinely want them to have a comfortable life..." He mumbled and looked to the side the last part.</p>
<p>"Aww, that's really sweet of you, lord Moros! You're very caring! I'd love to help you with that! Let's discuss that after we exposed Zeus, though. I doubt we'll have enough time between this and maintaining our respective duties." Elpis smiled warmly at the duke's show of affection towards his parents. "As a bonus, it'll help with your reputation problem too! So we'll hit two, no three birds with one stone!"</p>
<p>"H-how did you even hear that?! But why would I need to boost my reputation though? You already got that covered."</p>
<p>"Well, think of it as an equation. If you're supposed to be my absolute opposite reputation wise, then we'd just end up canceling each other out! If we're going to convince the masses, then we'll have to show that you genuinely want to protect the kingdom too, not just me."</p>
<p>"What do I do then? I don't really care what others think of me and I'm not planning to anytime soon." </p>
<p>"I thought as much, so it's my turn to tell you what to do now." The young woman seemed to have relaxed a lot compared to when the conversation started. She was already smiling at Moros even though up until last afternoon, they were still pretty much strangers. It took his personal servants months to not be convinced he was going to torture them to death (which is also why he only has a few in the estate). "First thing first..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took them half an hour to go through the entire list. It was ridiculous, how was he going turn his horrific public image around with something as trivial as "smile more" or "give out more compliments"?! </p>
<p>"And now the last thing, which, I cannot stress enough how important it is. They might have committed crimes, but please, PLEASE don't treat the criminals you captured like they're not even living beings. Because that is where I found your reputation come from."</p>
<p>The duke frowned at that suggestion.</p>
<p>"Why would I do that? They are the scums of humanity who disturbs the peace and order of the kingdom. Why should I show any mercy to them?" </p>
<p>"I believe that everyone deserves a second chance, lord Moros. But with how cruelly they're treated, they come back from prison an empty husk, sometimes with body parts missing! And that is if they come back at all!"</p>
<p>"Countess, I know that you have a soft heart, but this is just plain naive. Even before I became captain of the enforcers, I've seen enough cases of repeat offenders to know that redemption is a gamble that is too risky to bet on. Once one decides to create chaos, their Fate is already sealed."</p>
<p>"Lord Moros, with all due respect, I will have to disagree with you on that front. Because if that was truly the case, the the number of staff members in my nursing homes wouldn't be as many as I have now."</p>
<p>Moros paused for a moment to process what he just heard. Is-is she implying... </p>
<p>"Please don't tell me you're KNOWINGLY employing people with criminal records!"</p>
<p>"Well, unlike you, I do believe in second chances, plus, I am trusting, not naive, there is a difference you know. And why would you look at that, my employees are perfectly capable at their various jobs!" She crossed her arms </p>
<p>"Hey, you're the exception, not the rule. Even I have heard the rumors of how you apparently possess the power to heal the mind with one look and such."</p>
<p>"Of course I don't! Even the most powerful of titans cannot do so even if they spent their whole life on it!" Elpis protested at the suggestion. "And I know for a fact that I'm not the exception, I am simply providing them with the means to rebuild." She said with a knowing smile.</p>
<p>"I will have to see that for myself to believe in your words."</p>
<p>"I'd gladly show you around! Though you'll have to wear a disguise."</p>
<p>"To avoid potentially triggering one of the ex-criminals I'm assuming? That could be arranged."</p>
<p>"It'll only be fair if I visit your office too then, I might change your mind, or you might change mine."</p>
<p>"The stacks of documents recording repeat offends will be eagerly awaiting you, countess. It'll be a good opportunity to meet who you'll be working with, too. And yes, we do have some allies. Until then, this will be where our discussion stop for now. Any remaining questions?" Moros asked, already in the process of putting the various files away.</p>
<p>"Well...yes, but it's not related to this case, is that okay?" After getting affirmation, Elpis continued. "I was wondering, may I know how to contact your gardener? I happen to be getting into gardening myself, and your garden is truly beautiful, so I was hoping I could hire them to help me with mine."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>It took the duke some time to register what the woman had said, but when he did, Moros let out a small chuckle.</p>
<p>"Lady Elpis Forethinker, while I do appreciate the compliment, I do not think you would ever have enough money to hire a duke, unfortunately. So how about this? If you can change my mind, I'll help you with your garden, but if I change yours, you'll...help me process the paperwork piling up."</p>
<p>This time, it was Elpis' turn to freeze before chuckling herself. "Oh my, I did not think you were behind that beautiful garden yourself! Who would've thought 'Moros the All Destroying' would have such eyes for beauty! You have a deal, lord Moros Night!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I should probably dedicate a chapter explaining stuff like what's the deal with Prometheus and stuff like that huh....</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a VERY SLIGHT possibility I might end up shipping Elpis and Moros as I write this fic, I am extremely weak against opposites attract after all. Let's see how far I can go.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>